


Catch My Breath

by JamtheDingus



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (as close to a closet as you get on a spaceship anyway), (in a closet), Boys Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Multi, Shiro joins in, Shy Shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-14 07:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11778519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamtheDingus/pseuds/JamtheDingus
Summary: Shiro looked like the entire universe had just opened before him, and a hesitant smile grew on his lips to match Hunk's. "I..." He swallowed thickly again, and he had to sit down to think. He muttered behind his fisted hands, and Keith pulled Hunk over so they could sit on either side of him. “Me?”---Hunk and Keith make out in a closet, and convince Shiro to join in.





	Catch My Breath

**Author's Note:**

> rated t for heavy fuckin makeouts **(POST EDIT 08/22/2017: i dropped the rating to G because i feel it wasn't as intense in hindsight? drop me a line if you feel i should up the rating again, though)**
> 
> i ALMOST named this after a song from Sing 2016. Do what you will with that information. Enjoy the Clarkson instead.
> 
> (shiro is so ooc here BUT IM TRYING TO GET BETTER AT HIM!!!!! sorry for that in advance)

Keith panted against Hunk’s lips, fingers coming up to curl around his shoulders. They pressed closer together in the tiny closet, trying to quiet their heavy breaths and half-muffled moans in each other's mouths.

Hunk pulled back a bit, trying to calm them down, but Keith was not having it. He followed the heaven that was his mouth, until he'd pressed Hunk completely against the opposite wall and was chest to chest with him.

He pressed a kiss against Hunk’s lips, and then to the side of his mouth. _Then_ , he travelled lower to press against the side of his jaw, which quivered under his touch as Hunk tried valiantly to calm himself.

He breathed in deep the scent of Hunk. The faint detergent the Castle provided for them, a mix of engine oil and cooking oil, and his natural, musky scent had Keith kissing Hunk silly once again.

His hands dropped from Hunk’s shoulders to his waist, dipping beneath the clothing to run the digits across his soft skin.

One circled around Hunk’s waist to hold him close, and the other trailed up Hunk’s stomach, feeling up his boyfriend thoroughly.

Hunk, bless his heart, turned red as beet juice. He mumbled half-hearted complaints of “Buy me dinner first.” before he snatched Keith’s mouth up with a swoon-inducing smooch.

They continued the game of “kiss and pull away” until Keith sucked a large bruise against Hunk’s shoulder— a plume of dark purple against his dark skin.

His knees went weak when Keith licked his lips at the sight, and he knew he'd be needing to wear lots of cover up for the next few days.

Keith’s thumb ran across the mark twice, claiming ownership of it, and Hunk took that time to hug him close. Even closer than they already were, until they could feel their hearts beat side by side.

Their eyes met as they caught their breath, and Hunk pressed forward to kiss Keith’s forehead.

The shorter of the two smiled at that, pronouncing the slight swelling of his lips from their furious makeout session.

Keith had just began to lean forward to kiss the pants off of Hunk again when the sound of the opening door fizzled out any remaining passion.

They jumped apart as the figure in the doorway— a soon-to-be-startled Shiro— stepped in.

Their faces flamed red like a dying ember as he took in the scene. Their rumpled clothes (most of which had been tugged this way and that to expose more skin), the musky scent in the air of sweat; of arousal, and even the way they shyly looked at each other as they waited for Shiro to speak.

He 180'd on his heel, the way military men were prone to do, and they could tell by his stiffened shoulders that he was either uncomfortable or embarrassed. Or both, probably.

"Sorry for interrupting." He mumbled under his breath, and his ears were tinged red with the blush that covered his entire face. Keith caught Hunk's eyes, and they shared a soft smile as Shiro stuttered out a flimsy excuse.

"Want to join us?"

Keith stepped forward to place his hand against Shiro's shoulder. The latter jumped near out of his skin, and Keith watched his Adam's apple bob heavily as he swallowed, brain screeching to a halt as he comprehended the offer suddenly laid in his lap.

"You— with me? Both of you?" His eyes darted to Hunk. Said hunk offered a bright, beaming smile in response and an enthusiastic nod of his head.

"We'd love to have you."

Shiro looked like the entire universe had just opened before him, and a hesitant smile grew on his lips to match Hunk's. "I..." He swallowed thickly again, and he had to sit down to think. He muttered behind his fisted hands, and Keith pulled Hunk over so they could sit on either side of him. “Me?”

He seemed to get lost in his thoughts, though his face kept its pink hue, and Keith decided to take the lead. He tilted Shiro's chin up, breaking his train of mumbled excuses as to why he shouldn't, to kiss his breath away. Shiro gasped against his mouth, and Keith couldn't help his pleased grin.

Hunk pressed himself against Shiro's other side, causing him to stiffen as to not get in the way of whatever he was planning. His fists clenched again against his knees, and Keith could feel his heart stutter underneath his palm as he trailed his hand from Shiro's shoulder to his chest.

In the darkness of the closet, illuminated only by a thin strip of whatever lights Alteans used, Hunk hooked his arms around Shiro's waist and hoisted him up onto his lap, prematurely breaking Keith's distracting kiss. At Keith’s pout, Hunk leaned forward to offer his own lips as an apology.

Shiro squirmed as he watched them kiss from up close. He... wasn't exactly _new_ to closet makeouts, but... the feelings that came with it this time took his breath away. Not to mention, Hunk had _literally_ picked him up like he weighed nothing and if _that_ didn't get him going, nothing would.

Keith laughed at Shiro's expression; a soft, breathless noise that Shiro had heard many a-time late at night as they walked back to their rooms together after vigorous training. Hunk shared in the mirth, leaning into the curve of Shiro's neck to kiss him there.

Now that Shiro was thinking about it directly... they _had_ been flirting with him. For a while now, actually, but he'd always assumed it was them being extra affectionate after getting together. Oh, if only he'd known before now. They could've been doing this— hiding in closets like teenagers for private, heated moments like this— from the very beginning.

"You still with us?" Keith appeared in his view again, breaking through the clearing fog in his brain.

He gave half a nod, and that was all they needed to move in for the kill. Hunk opened his mouth against the side of Shiro's neck, teeth scraping against the skin there to send pleasurable shivers down his spine. Keith hooked his fingers into Shiro's pants, untucking his vest to caress his quivering skin.

Shiro wavered, and he would've fallen if not for Hunk's strong grip around him.

He soon became lost to the sensations, often pulled down for a kiss that left him weak. Keith did more with his hands, feeling him up just as thoroughly as he did Hunk— yet never straying further below the belt. He seemed pleased enough with running his fingernails against the curves of Shiro's abdomen and waist, following the tough muscles there.

Hunk was content with kissing him crazy, from his mouth to his neck, to even lower as Keith unzipped Shiro's vest to pull his shirt up, exposing his pecs to them. Hunk suckled hard at his skin, leaving a hickey just where his heart laid in his chest. He was turned this way and that, from facing Keith to facing Hunk, and back again until he was dizzy.

Only when his knees turned completely to jelly, and his face had morphed from an embarrassed red to an enticed pink, was Shiro given a break.

All three of them paused to catch their breath, and Shiro sagged heavily in Hunk's hold, leaning back against the solid mass that Hunk happily provided. Keith, on his other side, leaned against Shiro's chest and let his eyes flutter shut.

He hesitated for half a second— long enough just to confirm that he really wanted this— before he let himself run his fingers through Keith's hair. The latter hummed, content with the touch.

Hunk shifted, stretching his free hand in the air as he yawned in their ears.

Keith pressed his hand against Hunk's thigh, giving the soft skin a firm squeeze. "Me too, big guy."

The two of them kissed each other one last time, only to be broken apart by the soft snores of an already passed-out Shiro nestled comfortably between them.

They shared an amused look, leaning back against the wall again. This was as good a place as any to have a celebratory nap. The details of their newfound relationship would be sorted out later; for now they were satisfied ( _delighted_ , really) with what they'd already accomplished.

If, unbeknownst to them, they were walked in on once or twice (or four times by the rest of Team Voltron as they slept the day away), nothing was said at dinner.

Sly smiles were shared all around over their heads, instead, and bets were collected under the table.

**Author's Note:**

> LMAO BLESS
> 
> i was too embarrassed to give this more than one or two read-overs, so pls forgive any glaring errors.
> 
> this was a long time comin' for these boys, and everyone knew it smdh.


End file.
